Aus der Asche
by Fayet
Summary: Wenn nur noch Ruinen übrig sind, und Asche.. wo ist dann noch leben? Und kann man dann noch leben? | Alle Charas gehören J.K.R.. | Ich verdiene nix, freue mich aber trotzdem über Reviews..


Es war vorbei. Endlich war es vorbei. Ich hob den Kopf. Wie lange hatte ich hier gelegen? Und warum hatte mich niemand bemerkt, und mitgenommen, oder wenigstens getötet? Offensichtlich hatte man mich übersehen. Meine Glieder waren kalt, steifgefroren. Meine dicke Robe war durchnässt, anscheinend hatte es nachts geregnet. Meine Haare klebten an meinem Kopf. Quer über meine linke Seite zog sich eine breite Wunde, die ich aber nicht mehr spürte. Ansonsten war ich unverletzt.  
  
Mühsam setzte ich mich auf. Strich mir mit klammen Fingern eine nasse, fast schon steifgefrorene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Iritiert mustere ich meine Umgebung. Erst entsetzt, dann nüchtern. Blinzeln hätte nichts genüzt. Das hier war real. Leider.  
  
Um mich herum erhob sich ein düsteres Ruinenfeld. Überall standen noch halbeingestürzte Torbogen, lagen größere und kleine Gesteinsbrocken. Ich selbst hatte zwischen zwar in einem seltsamen Winkel verkeilten Steinen gelegen. Es waren keine normalen Steine. Es waren die Reste Hogwarts.  
  
Das, was noch vom einstmals großen, und alles überragenden Schloss übriggeblieben war. Viel war es nicht. Und das, was noch da war, war ein Anblick, der schmerzte. Mein Zuhause, es war zusammengestürzt. In sich selbst. Keiner hätte geglaubt, das es igendwann geschehen könnte. Dabei war es doch eigentlich selbstverständlich gewesen, das Voldemort irgendwann die letzte Bastion des Lichts angreifen würde. Hätte er gewußt, das er hier unterliegt, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gewagt. Aber er tat es, und er verlor.  
  
Das wir doch gewonnen hatten, das nicht Voldemort gewann, sondern wir, das Licht - mit Hilfe des Jungen, der lebte - lebt er ? - erscheint mir eigentlich wie ein Wunder. Ich selbst hätte nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Aber wir haben gewonnen - und soviele sind für unsere Sache gestorben. Wer lebt noch?  
  
Langsam kroch die Kälte des Bodens, die ich bis jetzt nicht gespürt hatte, in meinen Körper. Obwohl ich mich am liebsten wieder hingelegt hätte, raffte ich mich auf. Stand vorsichtig auf, und hielt mich an einem der beiden Felsen fest. Ich schwankte, aber ich blieb stehen. Als ich stand , konnte ich das Schlachfeld überblicken. Das, was ich sah, war ein Alptraum.  
  
Überall lagen die Körper der Toten. Opfer und Täter, nebeinander. Schüler und Death Eater, Auroren und Spione, Voldemort und irgendwo auch Albus. Es tat weh, sie dort liegen zu sehen. Teilweise mit offenen Augen, Gesichter verzogen, lautlose Schreie. Die Schmerzen, die Angst, der Hass - alles stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Langsam, vorsichtig, wie ein alter Mann, stolperte ich vorwärts. Ich kam an ihnen vorbei, skurile Figur im ersten Morgenlicht, schwarz, nass, und ich sah sie alle liegen. Dort, wo sie gefallen waren. Dort, wo der Tod sie geholt hatte, um es poetisch auszudrücken. Jetzt kann ich das. Damals konnte ich es nicht.  
  
Ich habe geweint, lautlos geweint, als ich ihnen allen noch einmal ins Gesicht sah. Als ich die kleinsten Schüler, die Erst, die Zweiklässer sah, die keine Chance gehabt hatten. Eine Schule anzugreifen, voller Kinder. Warum sind sie, die unschuldigen, die wehrlosen, warum sind sie gestorben und ich, mit Blut an meinen Händen, ich lebe noch. Ironie?  
  
Ich hatte das Verlangen, ihnen die Augen zu schließen. Schlafen sollten sie. Ruhig, ohne Kälte. Zugedeckt hätte ich sie gerne, mit Daunendecken. Weich, weiß, sanft, warm.  
  
Immer mehr sah ich, die ich kannte. Kollegen. Death Eater. Auroren, ehemalige Schulkameraden, weit entferne Bekannte. Gryffindors neben Slyhterins, Ravenclaws neben Huffelpuffs. Es gab keine Häuserrivalität mehr. Es gab keine Häuser mehr.  
  
Zwischen zwei Felsen lagen Granger und Weasly. Beide noch die Zauberstäbe umklammert, Panik im Gesicht. Und endlich, am Ende des Schlachtfeldes, in einem Krater aus Asche, lag Voldemort.  
  
Müde rutschte ich den Krater hinunter. Sah meinem ehemaligen Meister noch einmal in das Gesicht. Früher hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt, bei diesem Augenblick Freiheit zu empfinden. Er würde mich niemals mehr rufen. Nirgendwohin. Ich war frei. Ich bin frei?  
  
Neben Voldemort lag Albus. Lächelnd. Er hat seine Kraft dem Potter Jungen übertragen. Er ist für das Licht gestorben. Ich habe es gesehen, wie der grelle Lichtblitz von beiden ausging, wie die Erschütterung mich an den Torbogen schleuderte, der Todesschrei Voldemorts. Ich war dabei.  
  
Albus sah kalt aus. Fror er? Das wollte ich nicht. Ich kniete nieder, nahm meinen weiten Umhang ab und breitete ihn über ihm aus. Sanft schloße ich seine Augen..es sah aus, als würde schlafen.  
  
Hinter mir hörte ich ein Geräusch, das klackern von Steinen auf Steinen. Wer ist da? Hier waren doch nur Tote.  
  
Es war der Potter Junge. Der Junge, der überlebt hat. Er stand hinter mir. Verletzt, aber lebend. Wie hatte er es geschafft, zu überleben? Seine Augen waren starr, starrten mich an, wie tot. Als wäre ich ein Gespenst, ein Geist, ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, die Vergangen ist. Sie ist Vergangen, ja. Aber ich bin noch da. Ein Fossil, das nicht mehr hierher gehört. Und doch bin ich noch da. Museumsreif.  
  
Ich starrte ihn an, wohl nicht viel anders, als er mich. Seine Narbe auf der Stirn blutete. Das Blut lief über sein Gesicht, langsam. Er schien es nicht zu bermerken.  
  
Ein weiteres Geräusch ließ mich herumfahren. Unter einem Stein regte sich etwas. Der Stein wurde zur Seite gedrückt, dann kam ein graues Etwas hervor. Es zirpte kläglich, schüttelte dann sein Gefieder und tapste vorsichtig auf uns zu. Erst kurz vor mir erkannte ich, was es ist.  
  
Es war Faweks, der Phönix, der Albus gehörte . Er schüttelte sich, der Staub, die Asche, fielen ab und seine roten Federn kamen zum Vorschein. Direkt vor mir fiel er um. Armes Tier.  
  
Ich bückte mich, hob den Vogel auf. Er dankt es mir, indem er ganz leise sang. So leise, das man es nicht gehört hätte, wären mehr als zwei Menschen dort gewesen. Aber nur zwei Menschen und viele Tote machen keine Geräusche, und so hörte man den Vogel.  
  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte der Junge den Vogel auf meinem Arm an. Dann schloß er die Augen und ließ sich auf das Lied fallen.  
  
Als Fawkes sein Lied beendet hatte, schlief der Vogel erschöpft ein. Potter, der Junge, der immer noch lebte, öffnete wieder die Augen. Schaute mich an, überrascht. Als würde er mich das erste mal sehen. Als würde er sich wundern, das ausgerechnet ich überlebt habe, während seine ganzen Freunde gestorben sind.  
  
Es ist wieder stille über das Schlachtfeld gesunken. Schließlich atmet Potter tief ein, nickt mir zu.  
  
"Professor."  
  
Die Stimme klingt leise, kratzig. Etwas zitternd.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Faweks schüttelte sich, schüttelte den Rest Staub ab, und kuschelt sich an mich. Inmitten des Schlachfeldes, inmitten des grauen Staubes, wirkten die goldenen Feder wie pures Gold. Gold inmitten der Asche.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Man möge mir die kleinen Übertreibungen verzeihen.. ist vielleicht etwas zu übertrieben geraten? Sagts mir, falls es so ist. Und schreibt doch einfach generell ein paar Reviews..ohne Feedback keine Verbessung. Immer dran denken! Nur..bitte keine Flames. danke! ^-~  
  
27.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
